Virtual reality (VR) content, 3D content, or other 360 degree panoramic content can provide a uniquely immersive experience to a user. For example, giving a user the ability to “look around” inside a virtual environment or other 3D scene while motion or other activity occurs around the user. However, using conventional display methods, 3D content, such as 360 degree 3D panoramas or other 3D environments, can either be viewed through a traditional 2D screen or experienced in 3D using specialized and expensive equipment, such as a head-mounted VR display or other specialized display designed for displaying content in 3D. When viewing 3D content using a head-mounted VR display (or other specialized display) the full immersion benefits of VR or 360 degree panoramic content can be realized. In contrast, traditional methods of displaying content on 2D screens display 3D content the same way 2D content (such as a TV show or movie) would be displayed, that is, the 3D content is presented on the 2D screen assuming a static viewpoint for the user. In many cases traditional methods of presenting 3D content on a 2D screen do not effectively create the impression that a user is viewing a 3D environment or provide immersion benefits over viewing traditional 2D content. Due to the high cost and relative unavailability of head-mounted VR displays and other 3D display systems, many users are unable to take advantage of the immersion benefits of VR and 360 degree panoramic content. Therefore, improved methods of viewing immersive VR or 360 degree panoramic content on a 2D screen are needed.